stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Reviews
These are reviews of the comics listed in the appearances section. Anyone is welcome to contribute The main focus should be on Stephanie's role in the comic, but you can also comment on other content. Anything is open to reviewing: writing, art and cover art. Cite which comic you are reviewing and remember, no flaming, no ad hominem attacks, no spamming and no heavy swearing, or you'll be deleted. Follow the rules of basic civility. Be sure to leave your user name or real name, whichever way you want to roll. ---- Batgirl # 20 Review by: Nevermore (Administrator) This is a fun team up issue. Admittedly, the plot was a little confused when I read it the first couple of times ("We have your brother and are holding him ransom!" "You don't have the money? Then we'll get some person to shoot you..oh wait, that didn't work out." "Hey, Kinsey's here, whatever that means." "Ha! I am your brother and not really kidnapped! I held myself ransom so I could get money! It's a brilliant plan!" "But...Jimmy died bringing the money!" "Jimmy? He came up with me, whatever that means." "OH LOOK MONEY!") But I eventually got it (except for that "Jimmy came up with me line"). Batgirl needing Spoiler to read her the ransom note was a nice set up, and I love Steph's snarky blackmailing savvy. The interaction between Stephanie and Cass was golden, and there were some genuinely funny lines. Cass and Steph's characterization was spot on. The art? Well, Damion Scott's art was still somewhat competent and kind of cute at this point. It wasn't the best in the world, but it wasn't horrible either. And I adore the cover. I love how Steph and Cass are posed and the way Steph's whipping that grappling hook. They look ready for battle! Rating: 4/5 ---- Batgirl # 21 Review by: Nevermore (Administrator) I really enjoyed this issue. You could hardly tell it was part of a crossover. There's a lot to love: This issue cemented Steph and Cass's friendship; Batgirl stopping three flying ninja stars from hitting herself, Stephanie, and Barbara by catching them on her ring finger in a blink of an eye; Cass's snark and general badassery while fighting Shadow theif; and oh, the Steph banter ("We're not holding a candlelight vigil, are we...?"). That scene with Cass in tears and pleading to Stephanie for help after thinking she killed Shadow Thief always gets me. And because she is awesome, Steph is able to revive Shadow Thief with CPR and promises not to tell. You can see the bonding between Cassandra and Stephanie right there. Like I said, this issue cemented their friendship. The art, once again, okay, though Cass's mask shouldn't show her mouth...and one time we saw STEPH'S mouth through her mask? What? Rating: 4.5/5 ---- Batgirl # 26 Review by Nevermore (Administrator) I cannot lie. I loved this issue. Absolutely loved it. It was perfect in every way. It was really funny at parts, Spoiler's dialogue was spot on (especially her reaction to Lady Shiva's resurrection trick, heh), she kicked some serious ass, and her visions of Cass really showed how much she admires and idolizes Batgirl. It was sweet and kind of sad, at the end. And the art was really nice. I especially like the detail of Oracle's gloves, lots of wheelchair users need gloves so their hands don't get rubbed raw by the wheelchair, and someone on the computer all the time like Barbara would naturally opt for fingerless. This artist is the only one I've ever seen acknowledge that. And the cover? Ouch. Poor Steph. But well done, anyway. Raitng: 5/5 ---- Batgirl # 27 Review by: Nevermore (Administrator) Like pretty much every Batgirl issue, this issue was enjoyable. Cass was a little mean to poor Steph, though, but it's Cass, she doesn't mean it. And the effortless nerve strike thing was kind of funny. And I completely share Stephanie's reaction about touching the dead lady. Ew! And it was nice to see how significantly Cassandra contributed to proving Bruce's innocence. Cassandra Cain: Super Detective! And Cass and Steph playing rooftop tag in their free time is just adorable. That said, the Sensor thing at the end of the issue initially confused me, because I had no idea who he was, and then later because Kelley never had the Sensor do anything more with Cass, excluding next issue. The art was good. I have a few qualms, Steph looks really...square and Cass's eyes should not be LITERALLY slanted. But he actually gave the females believable body types! Lots of hearts in my book. Certainly competent. Rating: 4/5 ---- Batgirl # 28 Review by Nevermore (Administrator) Aw. This issue was so cute and so sad at the same time. I absolutely adore Cass and Steph's friendship and it was portrayed awesomely here. Spoiler's determination to continue training and Cass slowly beginning to become close to her. The conversation about their fathers really showed that while both girls are very different, they're also very similar. Granted, the thing with the Sensor and Force 14 confused me and it took me forever to find out who they really were, but the ending...awww. Though I'm always confused as to what Stephanie was referring to when she said, "Tim and other things," she had to deal with. When I was a comics novice, I thought this was right before Steph became Robin, but it's way off. And it can't be finding out Tim's secret identity, because the whole thing took place during "Bruce Wayne: Fugitive" after all that went down. And it's before she was fired, as that's covered in Batgirl # 38. So the closest I can figure it this is supposed to be just after she was fired from the BoP, which would explain why she couldn't be "around" but what does that have to do with Tim? Oh well. None of that matters when compared to the Cass and Steph AWESOMENESS! The art was the usual Damion Scott fare, but pretty dynamic. Cass's expressions in particular, her sad face and her happy-to-be-with-Steph face were so adorable and well done. And Steph's expressions too! Rating: 4.5/5 ---- Batgirl # 38 Review by Nevermore (Administrator) I love Gabrych. He writes Stephanie so well. This is one of my favorite issues. Cassandra defying Bruce by hanging out with Stephanie was just so great, and I loved watching them hang out! It showed what kind of zany girls they are, one who's idea of fun is jumping on rooftops and who think it's hilarious to kick each other in the stomach. And the talk on the gargoyles was just so cute and hilarious. The Steph banter is at top form, but, aw, Cass knocks out Steph again. To protect her, though. And the look on Cass's face when she told Stephanie she couldn't go into fights with her anymore...it obviously hurt her to do that, but she thought it was the right thing. Steph is understandably very hurt by this, so the issue ends on a sad note. But the character moments...gah, they were amazing. I liked the art. It was really cartoony, but I enjoy cartoony, and the expressions...I know I say this a lot about art, but they really were good. Lips and little big though. And Cass looked a bit weird in costume. But Cass and Steph were so cute! The cover: those girls look tough! Yay! Rating: 5/5 ---- Batgirl # 53 Review by Nevermore (Administrator) Horrock's run on Batgirl started off kind of rocky, not as good as Scott's or Gabrych's...but near the end, he really seemed to be on his game, which is ironically sad. Also, I hear he refused to participate in Steph's torture? OH MY GOD, this guy is my hero! But 'nuff said, this issue was superb. Stephanie was competent and showed what an awesome Robin she could have been given half the chance. And Cassandra was clearly so happy for her! It was a really nice character study on Stephanie, and all the anger she still harbors over her father and her motivations. This issue spelled out Stephanie's main motive for risking her life every night and coming back continually after being told she wasn't good enough: Not her crush on Tim, not Batman's approval, but simply that she never wants another little girl or boy to have to suffer the way she did as a child, to have to grow up with crime and corruption. Stephanie understands crime in a way Batman or Tim or Babs will never be able to- only Cass even comes close to feeling the same way, hence the friendship. Also, how happy and proud Steph was to get "the job" and how sure she was she could do it always breaks my heart. Her speech to Cass is just so bittersweet. The art was great. Stephanie had quite a rack, but everyone was drawn very well. That little girl was so cute! The cover is cool too. Stephanie at the center with a triumphant smile and SWINGING THE PENGUIN'S MONOCLE AROUND! That is great. Rating: 5/5 ---- Batman: Huntress/Spoiler: Blunt Trauma Review by Nevermore (Administrator) This is a really nice look at the dynamics and motivations of both Stephanie and Helena. A well handled team up, and it's good to see Steph using her ingenuity (taking out Firefly with the cash register, clubbing Monsoon in the back of the legs) and remembering the training she received from Tim. A bit dated, to be sure, the "cavetalk" from Monsoon was particularly one dimensional, but we got some nice interaction between Stephanie and her dad, from him almost revealing her identity to his compatriots and then deciding not to, to when he offered her money and she replied, "You'll just never GET it, will you?" Nice. The art works okay, noticed this was the same guy who did the Robin 80 page giant and he's much better here. But still confusing at times, and sort of generic. 4/5 ---- Robin #3 Review by Nevermore (Administrator) Stephanie's first appearance in a Robin comic. The dialogue is a little dated, which is to be expected as this was written in the early Nineties. But it's a pretty solid issue. Poor Steph and her problems with her mother. And despite her inexperience, Stephanie seems to be able to sneak up on Batman's protege and beat him up with very little difficulty. And with no formal training at all! Early on, she shows incredible talent. And the Steph/Tim drama starts...here! The art is very solid and I especially like how Tom Grummet draws believable bodies for our karate kickin' teens. Steph looks pretty good. 3.5/5